theelectriccompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Ruiz
'Jessica Ruiz''' is Hector's younger sister, and a member of the Electric Company.'' Personality Jessica is constantly shown as tough, determined, and spunky. She is very sweet, and has a great personality. She is the youngest female in the Electric Company. Jessica is a very talented rapper, as she often appears performing songs with Shock. She is also very determined, for when she has her mind set on something she rarely changes it. Abilities Like all the other Electric Company members, Jessica has the ability to throw wordballs. Her special skill is aural recall, which means she can play back anything she hears. Relationships With Other Electric Company Members Hector Ruiz Unlike most siblings, Jessica seems to get along well with Hector. She's always ready to help him out and isn't bothered at all by Hector's slightly vain personality. Hector is also 19-20 years odl and failed college. Lisa Heffenbacher These two get along very well since they are the girls of the Electric Company. They often hug each other when either of them seem down. Keith Watson Jessica and Keith are the same age and have never shown any signs of dislike. Actually, they show several signs of being closer than just friends. So, they might like each other. Whether or not this is true, they are clearly close friends with a strong bond. This bond is particularly shown while Keith explains things to her, which he has to do about every episode. Several fan think that they would make a cute couple, but for now they are just friends and they like it like that.But I need to keep an eye on them.You never know I hear some people are creating fanics about them.She is a rapper. Marcus Barnes Jessica is like Marcus' mentor, since he's new to the Electric Company. She taught him how to throw his wordballs correctly when he first joined. Once in a while there is some bickering between the two of them, but it's all friendly and joking. Basically, Marcus is like Jessica's second brother. Shock Jessica and Shock are pretty good friends seeing that he and her brother work together at the diner now. They are often seen rapping and beatboxing together. Relationships With Pranksters Francine Carruthers Francine and Jessica don't get along well, like all members of The Electric Company and Pranksters, but this is intensified by the facts that they are both vloggers (video bloggers), and that Francine has a crush on Hector, which Jessica makes ten million times harder. Basically, it's no good trying to get them to be friends. Annie Scrambler Annie and Jessica hate each other, which makes you wonder why no one noticed that they were hanging out together in Scrambled Brains. Manny Spamboni Manny and Jessica loathe and despise each other with fire burning passion. Even though Manny is several years older, they are both interested in similar things. We are left to wonder why they dislike each other so strongly, and one of the leads is that they are cousins, but there was a fight, so no one talks about it. Danny Rebus Danny generally likes Jessica bacause he thinks Jessica is very SEXY and if it weren't for his sensitivity, they would probably be friends. UnMuffins proves that they could be very sweet together. They both like to play chess and have dogs. They also bake great pies. Gilda Flip Gilda and Jessica really don't know each other, but Gilda hates her because Francine tells her to, and Jess only knows what Marcus tells her. Trivia *Jessica and Hector are Hispanic-American and occasionally slip into a little Spanish together. *Starting with season 2, Jessica starts hosting a vocabulary segment at the beginning of each episode *Her favorite books are the Mighty Bright Knight Comics Category:Electric Company Members Category:Females Category:Rappers